needforspeedunderground2akaprojectdfandomcom-20200214-history
Nfsu2 Turns.
Stepping on the gas on straight ways is easy enough for beginners, but what's truly challenging are the turns. Many people usually screw up in the turns, there is so many things that could go wrong. Turning too early and smashing in the guardrail, turning to sharp and spin out, or even turning too late and turn too wide ending up grinding the side of your car to the wall. Everyone makes mistakes, but the important thing is to learn from them. Just keep trying. You need to stop just pressing the left and right arrow, use your brain! Think yourself out of the situation, improve your mindset. I will help you! . This is a J-turn, i doubt that you have not seen it before. In a J-turn you have to keep a normal speed pace up, no matter in what direction the J starts at. If you start on the straight part of the J-turn, you gotta be carefull, turning normally in this turn is not a good idea, especially after picking up speed after the straight part. If you dont stay at a normal speed, you will spin out! The key is to use the "driftbrake", don't just hold it down, touch it a few times while turning and your good to go. Note: A heavy car (like the ford mustang) cannot turn so easily, since the heavy body is pushing your car down to the ground, you wont be able to drift with this car, you will most like to powerslide through the turn, but thats also usefull! This is a u-turn. It's simply the J-turn but there is straight parts both in the start and in the end of it. So use the same strategy and try to recover stability after your powerslide. This is a S-turn. You will need to constantly drift through this, there is no straight parts, so a heavy car will lose much time on this turn. There is the beginning section, middle section and end section. Speeding up before this turn and you're already toast. Puts a heavy car to a disadvantage, and a light car to advantage. A light car can easily slice through these 3 sections with the correct strategy. Try not to turn your front more than 70 degrees pointing in, then the car spin outs. This is a 1-turn. One of the hardest turns possible (except 360 turns where you have to turn like a circle.). 1 turns are very sharp turns after high speed straight parts. It's really hard to avoid smashing into the guardrail, since if you brake too much you will spin out. You have to go slow in these turns, make sure your very tip merely touches the edge of the corner to take advantage of the turn rate and speed up earlier. This is a Circle-turn, you can say its a hairpin but sharper and longer. Really takes some guts to nail that corner honestly. Most cars with poor handling won't be able to nail it smoothly, no matter how hard you try. There are a few exceptions though... Cars with ridiculous high handling can easily turn normal in this turn (if you drive in normal speed). In circle-turns its also impossible to take advantage of powerslides, because there are no straight parts during the turn where you can regain balance after the powerslide, you will smash into the corner sideways! There is probably more facts i know about turns, but i can spit them out another time. Hope you still learned something!